


Just Friends

by Inthelittledoctor



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Love, Regret, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthelittledoctor/pseuds/Inthelittledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were just friends. Friends who sometimes happened to sleep with each other. Not like she regreted sleeping with him or anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

His breathy moans in her ear mixed with the sound of skin on skin is adding to the sensations she's already feeling and sending her over the edge, her crying out as her back arches into him, her nails digging into his back. A few more thrusts from him and he's stumbling after her, whimpering her name into her ear along with his usual profanities. His movements are stopping and he's softening inside of her, sighing contently before pulling out and falling onto the bed next to her. She's sliding her hand into his and feeling the familiar aching inside of her that she usually feels after they have sex. His hand is tightening around hers, and she can't help but remember the way she tightened around him a few moments ago. There's the usual awkward silence now, the both of them avoiding looking at each other at all costs. 

'Gods,' he's murmuring after a moment, thumb beginning to stroke her hand. 

She's laughing gently, humourlessly. She hates this part of the process. Her hand is slipping out of his and she's moving over to the side of the bed, sitting up and closing her eyes, taking a deep breath out. 'No laying together today?' He's questioning, voice emotionless. 

She's shaking her head no and getting up, cringing as she feels her damp hair cling to her back. Tears are in her eyes as she picks up her clothes off the floor, seeing that her tights are ripped and giving up on putting on anything other than her knickers and bra. Looking around, she's realising they did it in her bedroom this time and groaning inwardly, knowing she was going to have to burn the sheets to get the smell of him out of them. She's wandering off to the kitchen and leaning back on the counter when she gets there, the cold stone against her back pulling her into reality. She feels the remains of his release leak out of her and chokes out a sob, her hand flying up over her mouth. Silent sobs are shaking her body as dread flows through her, and she really can't stop this feeling. She knows she should be happy. She just slept with the man she loved for what seemed like the hundredth time. Yet she couldn't be happy, because he only saw them as friends. Nothing more. 

She wasn't quite sure how the sex began. All she remembers is them coming back from a rather dangerous adventure with him and him cradling her face in his hands, his lips on hers in an instant. She hadn't thought much of it, simply just kissed him back and when the time came, let him begin stripping her of her clothes as she did the same to him. He was pushing her to the bedroom right as she went to go take off his pants, causing her to groan and move her hands away from his nether regions, their lips never leaving each other as he guided her to one of the bedrooms on the TARDIS. He was inside of her before she could quite believe what was happening and God, it felt so good. She'd wanted this for so long and now that it was finally happening she didn't quite know what to do with herself. She hadn't regretted it after the first time. Hell, she had been ecstatic. 

After the second time she had began to feel a lingering regret. And after about the fifth time, she felt full on dread after every time they had sex. Sure, the sex was great, but why sex with him if he was only a friend? She wanted him to be so much more, yet she never had the courage to tell him so. This has all started off so stupidly with some God-I'm-so-glad-you're-not-dead sex and turned into something so much more. Every few adventure would end in sex, and sometimes they couldn't even make it all the way through an adventure without having sex. She felt so pathetic. So used. How could she have let this happen?

She's feeling a hand on her cheek and starting, looking up to see him leaning down in front of her so his eyes level with hers, his features littered with concern. It's now that she's realising that she's been crying, her cheeks wet along with the hand that still covered her mouth. She's seeing his mouth move and hearing his words, not quite being able to comprehend what's being said, even though part of her knows it's a simple question. Fourth time around she's able to concentrate on the words better to know what he's saying. 

'What's wrong, Clara?' He's questioning for the fourth time, just as worried as the first three times. 

She's staring up at him, knowing she can't tell him the truth, yet knowing there's really not any other option. She's attempting to control her sobbing while looking down at her feet, well aware of the fact that looking at him would only make it worse. Her hand is falling from her mouth and she's taking a shaky breath out before gathering every last bit of courage she has and looking up at him, feeling her heart break as she does so. She's still crying. She doesn't know how to make it stop. 

She doesn't exactly know how she came up with the idea to do what she did next. She's taking a step forward and pressing her lips to his, softly, lovingly. They'd never kissed to just kiss before. Usually there was an end goal in mind, yet right now, she wasn't thinking about anything that would happen after this, in fact, she wasn't even thinking at all. Just acting on impulse. She'd wanted to kiss him like this for God knows how long and knowing that this may be the last and only time she gets to do so, she's savouring it. He's responding to the kiss hungrily, obviously hoping for this to go in another direction and she's frowning into the kiss, placing a hand on the back of his neck and pulling away, giving him a look that says please just follow my lead and don't ask questions. 

So he is, letting her move in again to kiss him, more tenderly this time, and he's replying in kind, lips soft, gentle, unlike any other time they've kissed. She's deepening the kiss slightly and laughing lightly, albeit sadly, into his mouth as he accidentally bites her lip. He's laughing along with her, not because he finds it funny, but because her laugh is quite infectious. His hands are moving from her cheeks down to her hips, him pulling her closer and smiling slightly. They're parting a few minutes later, the both of them breathing heavily and her looking at him lovingly. 

'Clara,' he's breathing out,'I don't think we should do this.'

She's glaring at him weakly, taking her hand off of his neck and shooting back,'What, so sex is okay with you, but kissing isn't?' 

His eyebrows are shooting up and he's looking at her almost as if he's just had a revaluation. Hands slipping off her waist, he's informing,'We're friends, Clara. Friends don't kiss.' 

'Don't you bloody tell me that we're just friends. We've shagged so many times that I've lost count and each of those times started with a kiss so don't you dare tell me that we don't kiss,' she's shouting, tears beginning to fall once again. 

He's looking at her incredulously for a moment before questioning angrily,'Why are you so keen on us being more than friends?'

She's growling and stepping towards the kitchen door, mumbling,'It doesn't matter.' 

He's grabbing her arm to stop her from going any farther, saying gruffly,'Yes it does.'

She's pulling her arm away from him, giving him the most intimidating glare she can before instructing,'Leave me alone.' With that, she's leaving the room, stomping off to her bedroom with a grim expression on her face. Slamming the door behind her, she's stumbling forward, looking around for something more to wear. She didn't really want to wear her dress from earlier that day, yet was in no mood to go searching around her room for something to wear. So she's picking up his jumper and throwing it on, hating the way his smell clung to it. Stardust and coffee mixed with something musky. The bedroom door is opening and she's looking up to see him standing in the doorway in all his shirtless glory. Not that she would call it glory. Because after all, they were just friends. He's walking over to her and sliding his lip in between his teeth, looking into her eyes as he takes a deep breath out, his lip slipping out of his teeth's hold. 

He has absolutely no clue what to say, so instead he's swooping down and kissing her gently, really hoping that this is what she wanted. And even after she starts kissing him back, he isn't quite sure, because she's growling into the kiss and keeping her hands at her side. There's a finger being hooked in the waistband of his trousers and he doesn't quite know what to do, because he hadn't planned on this kiss leading in that direction. She's pulling him towards the bed and he really has no other option than to follow, so he does, falling down onto the bed with her, him on top of her, hands on either side of her head to ensure he doesn't fall down onto her. She's grinding her hips against his now and because he's almost one hundred percent sure he can't stop this now, he's bucking his hips as well. The finger hooked in his trousers is sliding over to the button and she's skilfully unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers, freeing his half hard member from his pants. 

She's pulling her lips away from his and he waists no time, beginning to kiss her neck. 'Lay down,' she's breathing out. 

He's obliging and laying down next to her, having her climb on top of him and sit there for a moment, doing nothing. She's rethinking this. Running a hand through her damp hair, she's sighing, feeling all of her anger fade away. She doesn't want to go through with this. Sure, there's still the building pressure in between her legs, but she could deal with that later, once he was gone. 

'Clara?' He's questioning, placing a hand on her knee,'Are you okay?' 

She's nodding slightly and getting off of him, laying down on the bed next to him. 'Sorry,' she's apologising, turning her head to look over at him. 

'It's fine,' he's reassuring, looking over at her as well,'I think we probably need to talk anyway before we do anything either of us will regret.'

'We've slept together before, Doctor, it's not like either of us are going to regret it if we do it again,' she's saying, and he has to admit, that is a pretty good point. 

They're simply just gazing at each other for a while, neither of them knowing quite what to say. That is until he starts thinking back to earlier and a question pops into his head. 'Do you want us to be more than friends?' He's asking, tone curious. 

Her eyes are widening at his question, not quite believing the words that were coming out of his mouth. How's she supposed to reply to that? The truth might scare him away, yet he can tell if she's lying. Meet somewhere in the middle, she's supposing. 'I've shagged you multiple times now and you still need to ask that?' 

'This isn't about sex, Clara,' he's pausing,'Y'know what, just forget that I asked.' He's looking up at the ceiling, a hopeless expression on his features. 

She's sighing,'Yes, Doctor, I do want us to be more than just friends, but you seemed like you only wanted us to be friends who shagged occasionally, so I never brought it up.'

He's breathing out a laugh that almost sounds sarcastic and she's wondering how that's even possible. 'You know how on occasion I'll speak in Gallifreyan when we're,' he's flapping his hand around in the air, hoping she'll understand what he means, and of course she does. 

'Yeah, although I don't see how that's on topic with what we're talking about,' she's replying, curious as to where he was going with this. 

It's taking him a while to actually say something back, due to the fact that he's contemplating whether or not it's a good decision to say what he's about to say. 'I've been saying I love you,' he's admitting, cheeks tinting pink. 

She knows that she should be surprised, really should, yet what he just told her is the most obvious thing in the world. He's looking at her to gauge her reaction and seeing a hint of a smile on her lips, causing him to quirk an eyebrow. 'You're an idiot,' she's informing, pecking his lips and smiling fully at him. She's reciting the Gallifreyan she'd heard him whimper into her ear time and time again and her smile is widening, turning into more of a grin. 

He's smirking,'Perhaps I should teach you more Gallifreyan.'

Giving him a mischievous look, she's pushing herself up and looking down at him, purring,'I have a few ideas of some phrases you could teach me.'

He's wiggling his eyebrows at her and moving towards her, hand on her hip and lips on hers. She's laughing gently into his mouth, quickly deepening the kiss as she buries her hands in his hair. His tongue's beginning to explore her mouth and she's responding in kind, pushing him slowly back down onto the bed, getting on top of him and straddling his hips. 'Already at half mast, I see,' she's teasing, a hand leaving his hair and trailing down his bare chest, lightly grazing his sparse chest hair. Her hand is dipping under the waistband of his trousers and beginning to work him over, eliciting a groan from him. 

The both of them are quickly getting undressed, working each other up before he's moaning that he needs her and she's happily obliging. They're going slowly, peppering each other with kisses and murmuring I love yous. This is what she's wanted every time they've slept together and now that it's finally happening, she doesn't quite know what to do with herself. Her orgasm is intense, intimate, quickly following after his, and for the first time since they've started sleeping together, she doesn't feel an overwhelming sense of guilt. Because what just happened wasn't sex. They made love, and God, she was so happy. 

She's rolling off of him after a moment, wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her face into the side of his chest. Sighing contently, she's closing her eyes and breathing him in, actually enjoying his smell at the moment. She could get used to this. 

'More than just friends, then?' He's questioning, looking down at her. 

She's giggling,'Definitely.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's two in the morning and I can officially say that I'm wasting my life. Kudos if you enjoyed and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
